


關於無辜

by xxx83221



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 亞瑟和小丑在公寓裡就無辜展開的小討論。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	關於無辜

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪《2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食活動》贈糧

小丑半蹲著，兩手扶著膝蓋。他狂笑不止，沙啞又彷彿窒息──或令人窒息──的笑聲在那間鮮血遍佈的小小公寓裡迴盪。他笑了足足有兩分鐘之久。接著他總算喘過氣，伸手抹了抹自己的臉；白色的妝粉被他用鮮血抹掉了一些。

亞瑟卻沒有笑，「她是無辜的，我的朋友。」他虛弱地說。他不知道小丑在笑什麼。他甚至不知道對方的名字；雖然這其實沒什麼所謂，因為他也只剩這麼一個朋友了，所以單純稱對方「朋友」便已足矣。

「無、無辜？」小丑用浮誇的方式理了理自己的外套，「噢、噢，沒錯，『無辜』，」他字正腔圓地說，活像是上一秒鐘才剛學到這個單字似的，「你知道嗎？那就是笑點所在。她什麼都沒做──噢，不，她有，她上街販賣她的身體──其實我覺得這個說法真怪，不是嗎？你應該要把自己的內臟掏出來才算是販賣身體嘛──總之，她上街販賣自己的身體，一次又一次，直到她的錢湊足。這裡的湊足是指，她終於可以用一百五十元去買一小袋足夠她吸三天的海洛因，還有一個五十分錢、在臭水溝裡用病死豬做的塔可餅，當成她女兒兩天來吃的第一頓晚餐。」他說，然後用腳踢了一踢地上的女人。女人的腦袋上有個用手槍近距離轟出來的大洞，腹部則被割得肚破腸流。「是啊是啊，她真無辜。嘖。嘿，你為什麼要逼我分析笑點呢？笑點就跟青蛙一樣，剖開就不好笑了──不過剖開的青蛙也很有笑點，不是嗎？」小丑攤開雙手，做了一個表演結束用的敬禮，手裡還假裝拿著一頂不存在的禮帽。

亞瑟看著他瘋狂而古怪的朋友。他慢吞吞地想到女人餵他的小孩骯髒的塔可餅的部分。他顫抖地笑了起來，「哈。是。是啊，這很好。」他說，然後從口袋裡掏出一根菸。他深深吸入一口尼古丁，然後才想起自己剛才想說的到底是什麼：「但我不是…我不是在說那個女人，朋友。我是說…那個女孩。」

「女孩？你是說在我們闖進來的時候跳出來試圖保護她的媽媽的那個？老天，她的那個動作比妳我更像小丑──說真的，那個──那個被我劃斷脖子的那個？我是說，我殺過很多小女孩，你得明確點。」  
「就是那個女孩。在這個公寓裡…在你腳邊的那個，」亞瑟吐出長長的一口菸，「難道她不無辜嗎？」

「噢。噢，你是說她呀，」小丑重重地吐氣，然後吃起他從那個彷彿快斷電的冰箱裡找到的洋芋片，「拜託，她保護她媽媽。她保護她欸。你知道這個的笑點的。」他不耐煩地說，彷彿亞瑟剛剛問了個笨問題。

亞瑟吃吃地笑了起來，「我知道、我知道。我好不容易才止住笑的，記得嗎？哈。我、我…」他又深深吸入一口菸，「那是個很清楚的笑點。哈。」

「那你就明白了嘛。想像一下，就只要想像一下──這個，呃，小女孩──肉塊，如果是我來說的話啦──長大之後會發生什麼事？」小丑跳到亞瑟面前比手劃腳，「我想想，她會有個大胸部跟翹臀，跟她可悲的老媽一個模樣。然後她因為沒有上學，所以最後也跟她老媽一樣上街。她幹，她收錢，她懷孕。然後你猜怎麼樣？」小丑一邊說，一邊拿起桌上的一個玻璃杯，彷彿這是他整場演說的高潮，「蹦！她生下另一個孩子！」他大喊，然後把玻璃杯砸向地面；四處飛散的玻璃碎片濺了一點到亞瑟身上，這讓他縮瑟了一下；同時公寓裡的那盞破爛小燈應景地閃了幾下，然後又恢復原樣。

亞瑟又深深地吸入一口香菸；他用力地挺起單薄的胸膛，彷彿試圖要撐開自己的肺部。小丑停留在昏暗的燈光底下，維持著一個誇張的姿勢，就像一齣用舊錄影帶盜錄的喜劇片結尾。

然後亞瑟又笑了起來。他想到那個小女孩被男人幹到懷孕的畫面，或者再更往前，她第一次被幹──搞不好那已經發生過了──他一思及此，笑得更加厲害，一縷一縷的煙隨著他的笑聲像蒸汽火車頭那樣冒出──然後她哭，然後她接受。也許然後她笑了。誰知道呢？

  
也許她還會在某個老男人在小巷的垃圾桶旁把她給口爆之後決定用枕頭把自己的老媽給悶死呢。

  
亞瑟笑出了眼淚。小丑滿意地點頭，朝著亞瑟伸出一根食指，同時用舌尖彈了一下上顎，發出「搭」的一聲。亞瑟想再吸進一口菸，但他笑得太厲害了，結果只是連連咳嗽。

「咳。你、你是對的，」亞瑟終於緩過來之後說，「她不無辜。」

「這就對了。沒有人是無辜的。我以為你知道這一點！」小丑拔高音調以顯示他的難以置信。

「是啊。是啊，」亞瑟終於又吸進另一口菸，「我一直都知道。」


End file.
